


Pirate's Daughter

by TimberOrina09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Work In Progress, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberOrina09/pseuds/TimberOrina09
Summary: Rundil grew up in the forest but longed for the sea. Leaving her mother and home behind, she looks for adventure on the high seas.Years later, she finds out the truth about her past in a letter she found in her mother's keeping. Who is she really? And who is her real family?





	Pirate's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this story listening to 'Come Little Children's on YouTube. 
> 
> For Rundil and Saleigh's names, I mixed Gaelic and Latin words together.  
A rún(Gaelic, love) and dilectio(Latin; love, goodwill, pleasure, delight) for Rundil.  
Sana(Latin, heal) and leigheas(Gaelic, heal) for Saleigh.
> 
> This is my first story on AO3, and I might not update this often.

"Are you sure about this?" my mother, Saleigh asked me for the hundredth time in a row since I told her.

"I'll be fine, Mom, you didn't raise me to be a weakling, now did you?" I teased her. I shouldn't laugh at her right now. I was her daughter, her only child, and I was leaving on a journey I might not return from. 

But I didn't want to leave on a sad note. I didn't want her sobbing her eyes out in fear and worry. I wanted her to see me go without breaking her heart. 

I made no promises of returning when I found treasure or made my fortune, for we both knew how rare that was. I promised to visit. Visit when the ship I was on was in a port nearby. Visit during her birthday, and mine she made me promise that as one too. I promised her I would come on any holiday I had the chance to. Whenever I could come to see her, I would take that chance.

It eased her some to hear that, and she no longer cried at the mention of me going. But she cried as I packed up some of my belongings in a bag. Nothing too precious and nothing too heavy. Just clothes, food, a knife, my sword, gun, some money, and the essentials. I packed light. Anything I could replace for robbery was common. 

Tucking in my brown breeches into my boots and tying up my long hair, I slung the bag over my shoulders. Rolling up the sleeves to my shirt I walked outside and turned to my mother who was beside me.

Taking her hands and looking down at her for I was much taller than her, "Farewell Mom, may your days be full of light and hope. I wish you a long life ahead." I said, "I love you so much, and I will think of you every day. I will write as often as I can."

She reached up and held my face, "Be careful, an rún, and come back to me someday." 

We were both trying not to cry. We had already said anything else earlier when the topic of me leaving and traveling first came up. I listened to her every warning and rule, every piece of advice she could think to give. I had asked her everything I thought of and more, each of us finding no more words to say as I kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye," we said at the same time, chuckling at ourselves, tears in our eyes and smiles on our faces. One last hug, one last kiss, and I was off, waving farewell as I left her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, critique or thoughts and ideas about this piece would be much loved and appreciated.
> 
> I have an account on Wattpad with more stories that I've yet to write more of @timberflight014


End file.
